The Diary
by Dark Posessed
Summary: When hearts are broken and evil is taking over, is there any hope for the world? Rated M for swearing, Death, Homosexual relations, suicidal references and sex scenes, if any thing here offends you, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything apart from the plot, blah blah blah, don't sue.**

The sun shone high in the clear blue sky making everything seem brighter; the only sounds that could be heard were the shouts and grunts coming from the little dojo in the forest.

"Good job Kevin, don't let your opponent get the upper hand, Mike, you need to try harder, you can't survive on just dodging and letting your friends pick up your slack" Mentor Ji shouted as Kevin and Mike sparred.

"I wish Mentor would go easy on Mike, he hasn't been himself lately" Emily said to the other rangers as they watched.

"A distracted samurai is a dead samurai, Mike needs to focus and I guess this is Mentor's way of getting Mike to realise this" Jayden said watching the way the two males fought.

"It is obvious something is bothering him" Mia said with concern in her voice.

"So he's got a secret eh? I think I know how to get it out of him" Antonio said before sneaking away leaving the yellow, red and pink ranger to exchange worried glances before getting up to follow him.  
>_<p>

"This is your great plan? Go through his things? This is invasion of privacy" Mia said worried.

"Oh come on Mia, like you don't want to know what his secret is, what if he has a crush on you, or me…or Jayden" Emily said with an excited giggle.

Jayden blushed at the comment but managed to hide it. _Don't get your hopes up, she was just making a joke_ he thought to himself as he went through the drawer next to his bed. He looked down and saw the corner of a book sticking out from the mattress, he was about to pick it up when the sound of Mike's bedroom door opening made everyone freeze.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? GET OUT!" Mike yelled causing everyone to scurry like mice out of the room, but not before Jayden was able to grab the book and hide it in his clothes without Mike knowing.  
>_<p>

Antonio, Jayden, Mia, Kevin and Emily were in the sitting room looking at the book on the table. Mike had gone to take a nap whilst Mentor Ji was meditating. "Should we?" Emily asked looking around at the other rangers.

"As I said before, it's an invasion of privacy, what would you say if you found out someone stole your diary, let alone your own team mates?" Mia said, concern evident in her voice.

"Well I think we should, we are a team and teams don't keep secrets from each other" Kevin said before getting a roomful of warning glares he looked next to him to see Jayden with his head bowed then it clicked. "Sorry Jayden, I didn't mean it like that, I just want to know what Mike's secret is" Kevin said quickly.

"It's ok Kevin, you're right, I shouldn't have kept a secret but never mind that now, are we going to do this?" Jayden said looking at the green book titled 'Mike's Diary'.

"Yes, yes we are" Antonio said picking up the book and opening to the last page that had writing on it _"March 3__rd__ 2011, Dear Diary, I don't know how much longer I can last, I've been trying to keep a straight face but I just can't, I love Mia dearly" _Antonia said as he read from the diary.

"I knew it!" Emily said before Antonio could read any further.

"Actually no Emily, listen, _I love Mia dearly, but her food is terrible, I don't want to say anything because she tries so hard and everyone can see how happy she is when we eat her, for lack of a better word, food but I am afraid I am going to get food poisoning, I was thinking about getting her a cook book for her birthday but I don't know if she'll take it as a complement or an insult"_ Antonio said as he looked up to see everyone giving him evil looks or Mia concerned ones.

"Is it true guys? Do you hate my cooking?" Mia said looking at the rangers. There was a long silence before Kevin and Emily nodded whilst Jayden shrugged his shoulders "thank goodness" Mia said with relief, to which everyone gave her confused looks. "I hate cooking, I only did it once because I was trying to be nice and then when Kevin said he liked it I thought I might try to cook for you guys as well but now I don't have to worry about the stress" Mia said with a smile.

"Ok continuing on" Antonio said before turning his attention back to the book _"Kevin is so annoying, I get it he is better than me, he takes being a samurai seriously and I don't, what makes him think he knows what's going on in my life, it's my birthday in a week and no one has said anything about it and it is not like how we planned Emily's surprise birthday, I've seen them all together, not whispering or making plans just laughing and not even bothering to ask me to join them, they keep saying we're a team but it's like they're the team and I'm just the bench warmer who only goes in when there is no other choice, I tried cutting myself again, I don't feel the physical pain any more but the emotional is still there. _Maybe we should stop" Antonio said. He looked up and everyone looked like they were on fire.

"This was dated on the 3rd right?" Jayden asked panicked.

"Yeah, why?" Antonio asked confused.

"His birthday is on the 7th as in tomorrow the 7th, we forgot his birthday!" Emily said hands clasped over her mouth in shock.

"No wonder he seems distracted, how can we forget his birthday?" Mia said tears forming in her eyes "he is cutting himself and we forgot his birthday, two incredibly big times that he needs us and we have done nothing but criticize everything he does"

"It's ok, it's only three now, we can go down and get stuff and make it look like we knew all along, Antonio, you, Emily and I will go get everything for tomorrow, Kevin and Mia, keep Mike occupied and try to get the diary back under his bed" Jayden said as he was about to leave.

"Wait" Kevin said stopping everyone "What do we say when he asks where you are?"

"Never mind about that now, we need to get everything ready, Just distract him whilst we're gone, this is going to be the best last minute surprise party ever" Jayden said as he left with new energy, he was going to do everything he could to make tomorrow the best for his secret crush.  
>_<p>

Mike woke up and looked at his wrists, thanks to the fact that his skin was bronze you could hardly see the long scars running down his arms or the little J carved where his pulse was. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:28 pm and knew that dinner would be served soon. He remembered the way he yelled at the other rangers when he caught them in his room and sighed, he knew he would have to be the one to apologise for going off because they would all stick together and say that he shouldn't have reacted the way he did.

Mike opened his door and he could hear Kevin and Mia talking about the nighlock they had fought the other day. When he walked into the sitting room he saw the blue ranger and the pink ranger but no one else "where is everyone?" Mike asked looking around.

"They went to get some stuff for Mentor Ji, they should be back soon" Mia said getting up and walking to Mike "sorry for being in your room earlier, I didn't want to we were just trying to find out why you've been so distracted lately, do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, just tired thanks anyway Mia" Mike said feeling a little better.

"Hey Mike, Antonio has placed cameras around the dojo again can you help me find them and get rid of them?" Kevin asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure" Mike said following whilst Mia snuck back and hid the book under Mike's bed, glad to finally be rid of it.  
>_<p>

"Crap, we forgot to find out what he wants for his birthday" Jayden said alarmed.

"Well, he likes games, what one does he like?" Emily said looking at the map directory for a game store.

"I...I...I have no idea" Antonio said thinking hard.

"Wait it's that one with the bear and ninja right?" Jayden said trying to remember.

"I'll call Mia, maybe there is something in his diary" Emily said dialling Mia "Hey Mia we don't know what to get Mike, can you check the diary...I know you don't like doing this but it's for Mike…ok I'll wait…Mia? Hello...What?...that's it?…well that's cute…who would've thought Mike would be into that…I guess and that does explain…I know right-"

"EMILY! What does he want?" Jayden said getting annoyed.

"Bye Mia, well I know what to get him" Emily said running off to the store.

**That's chapter one please R&R, flames are welcome because then I can spread my evil out to the world. Also don't know when Mike's birthday is so I made up a random one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you voted and now here is the outcome, I hope you like and enjoy and if you don't, well, I don't care.**

"This is it? Giving him breakfast in bed? We can do so much better" Jayden said as he held the tray filled with toast, eggs, bacon and sausages.

"In the diary it said that he always loved on television shows when they would give the birthday person breakfast in bed because it made him believe that there is a better family for him out there" Mia said.

"This just get's sadder and sadder, I kind of wish we hadn't read his diary" Antonio said looking at his shoes.

"Well we did, and we forgot his birthday so this is the least we can do" Emily said before sneaking over to Mike's door.

"On the count of three" Kevin whispered looking at everyone.

"One, two" Jayden whispered looking at the other rangers excited.

"THREE!" they all yelled together as they opened the door to Mike's room "HAPPY BIRTH-" they all stopped when they saw Mike sitting up in his bed with him holding a razor blade half way down his wrist with blood spilling out from the open cut.

"MIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jayden yelled as he dropped the tray of food and knocked the razor out of Mike's hand whilst holding his hand over the wound.

"I'll get the first aid kit" Emily said and the other rangers left as well.

"Mike, why did you do this?" Jayden asked looking into Mike's eyes. Mike held his gaze for a few seconds before he broke down and leant his head into Jayden's chest crying. Jayden gave him an awkward hug, trying to comfort him whilst also trying to stop the blood from coming out of Mike's wrist.

Emily came in with the first aid kit and started to open it before Jayden stoped her and asked her to leave.

"Come on, that's enough crying" Jayden said pulling Mike's head up to look him in the eyes and it almost killed him, he never looked hard enough before but now that he was up close he could see the pain in Mike's eyes and he could literally feel his heart break.

Jayden turned Mike's wrist so he could get a better look at the cut and was shocked to see the amount of scars that were there. "Mike, why were you keeping this a secret from us? We're your team, we want to help you."

"Team? Yeah right, I have never been a part of the team, I'm just the spare, you don't even need me now that Antonio is here" Mike said not looking at Jayden in between choked sobs.

"What do you mean? How does having Antonio make you any less of the team?" Jayden said whilst wiping the cut with a cotton pad softly.

"He has his own Megazord, he can use the Octozord and he has you" Mike said quietly trying to hide the slight blush.

"I don't understand" Jayden said as he started to wrap the wound.

"He's your best friend, he knows you better than I do and could even" Mike stopped and looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't.

"Could even what?" Jayden said trying to meet Mike's eye.

"Love you better than I could" Mike said ashamed as tears started to fall from his eyes again.

Jayden sat there for a second, trying to understand what Mike had said when it clicked and he smiled. He quickly pulled Mike into a comforting hug before lifting his chin so he could look him in the eyes. "You're the only one I could love" he said before he closed the distance between their lips in a sweet kiss.

Hey guys, I just wanted to make sure you were" Emily stopped when she saw the two teens kissing on mikes bed before slowly walking backwards and towards the rest of the group. "You all totally owe me five bucks" she said before happily skipping off to the training area.  
>_<p>

"So what happens now?" Mike asked as he lay on his bed with his head on Jayden's chest.

"Well, we will have to decide on who is the dom and who is the sub" Jayden said with a sly grin, running his fingers through Mike's hair, "We'll also need to make sure to keep this a secret from Ji"

"Why?" Mike asked worried.

"Because three-hundred years ago there was a romance between the blue and yellow ranger, whilst in battle, the blue ranger tried to save her love but ended up dead herself, when the yellow ranger saw this, he gave up being a ranger, they all would have died had the red ranger not tried the sealing symbol, but like my father, he failed, and ever since there has been a strict no relationships policy for the rangers" Jayden said, tracing the scars on Mike's arms with a finger "I really wish you had said something to me" Jayden said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"This was all me, you shouldn't feel guilty" Mike said as he suddenly stood up and started to look through his drawers.

"What are you doing?" Jayden asked supporting himself on his elbows.

"There's something I want to show you" he said as he started pulling out clothes and throwing them everywhere. "Where is it? Oh wait I know where it is" Mike said before putting his hand under his mattress and pulling out the diary.

"What's that?" Jayden asked trying to sound surprised.

"This is my diary, I write all my most personal details that I haven't told anyone and write them down in here, if anyone ever read this without my permission I would die, but I love and trust you so here" Mike said handing the small book over to him.

Jayden took it and started to feel really guilty. He sat there holding the book before his conscience got the better of him. "When we were in your room yesterday we were trying to find out why you had been so sad lately so I took it when you kicked us out and then when we were trying to decide what to do with it, Antonio read it and Mia found out we hate her cooking but then she was ok with it and then Antonio continued to read it and we didn't stop him and then we found out that it was your birthday today and that you cut yourself and we tried to make it look like we knew about your birthday all along, but then when we came into your room and saw you cutting yourself we freaked out and that was when I tried to fix your wound and then we kissed and then you showed me the diary and I couldn't hide the guilt anymore because we read it after we were in your room and when you kicked us out I took it and we couldn't decide what to do with it and then Antonio read it and" he was cut off by a soft pair of lips being pressed towards his.

"Breathe" Mike said and waited for Jayden to catch his breath. "I know you did, but I'm guessing you didn't read all of it" Mike said before walking towards the door. He stopped when he saw the mess on the ground "Don't worry, I like your present better" he said with a wink before exiting the room.

Jayden sat there staring at the pages trying to decide whether or not to read it before putting the diary back under the bed, deciding that he loved Mike with all his heart and should trust him. He quickly got up and went to go and try to make the day as special as he could for his true love.  
>_<p>

"Oooooh what's this I see? Looks like the red and green ranger have fallen in love, this is the perfect time to finally destroy those pesky rangers once and for all" Octoroo said before waddling away from the mirror hanging on the wall.

"What are you talking about you annoying troll?" Dayu said as she tuned her instrument.

"Remember years ago? We killed that blue ranger when she was trying to protect her 'love' and that was by accident, imagine what we could do on purpose!" the walking squid shouted happily before a bowl narrowly missed his head and smashed against the wall.

"Shut up! The longer I am in this world the worse my head ache gets and having your screeching voice around doesn't make it any better!" Master Xandred said before clutching his head in agony.

"But master, I think I have a plan to not only get the sealing symbol but destroy the rangers forever" Octoroo Said gleefully.

"And how is that?" Master Xandred asked sarcastically.

"We manipulate the relationship of the red and green ranger to the point where the red ranger will have to tell us the secret symbol, then when he does we dispose of the lot of them" Octoroo said fairly pleased with himself.

"Of course, that's how you always operate isn't it? Using human's love for one another for your own gain, you need some new tricks, you've used that one before" Dayu said before storming off to another part of the ship.

"What's her problem?" Master Xandred asked before he took a sip of his 'medicine'.

"She's been that way ever since she found out Dekker was back" Octoroo said before going back to check the mirror.

"What are you doing waiting around for? If you have such a great plan than get to it!" Xandred yelled throwing another bowl at Octoroo.

"It's not the right time" Octoroo said turning to face Master Xandred.

"What do you mean not right time? My head ache gets worse every day we are in this world, I can't take it anymore!" Xandred yelled before groaning and clutching his head.

"When two humans are in love they have this mating ritual that increases their emotional bond, once this happens it will be hardly any effort at all to finally take over the earth and have evil reign supreme" Octoroo said as he walked over to the window "Soon the Zansu river will overflow and then, no one will be safe"

**So here's chapter 2, anyway please review and remember, you chose this path, and you can't un-choose it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise!  
>I'm back, sorry I've been gone for a few years, honestly I couldn't be bothered to write anymore but for some reason all of a sudden I decided to continue with this, hopefully the old fans are still waiting, if you are I'm sorry for leaving for so long and if you're new welcome.<strong>

**Anyway I don't anything etc etc. Enjoy the show.**

Mike shifted nervously as he knocked on the bedroom door, he wasn't too sure if he should be doing this and he was about to turn away when the door slid open to show Emily standing there with a smile.

"Hey Mike" Emily said as she stood to the side to let him into her room. Mike walked through and sat down on the bed. "So what brings you here? I thought you would've gone with Jayden on the surveillance mission" Emily said sitting next to Mike and smiling.

"Well I was going to but I wanted to talk to you about a few things first" Mike said looking down at his feet. Emily just smiled and turned to face him, silently waiting for him to talk. "You don't mind that I'm dating Jayden do you, I mean I know you like him but-"he was cut off by Emily bursting out into a laughing fit. "What?" Mike said a little taken aback.

"Oh…no...It's nothing..." Emily said in between laughs "Mike, I don't like Jayden, yes he's attractive but I don't feel anything for him, he's all yours" she said before starting to laugh again, this time Mike couldn't help but join in.

After the laughter had died down Mike looked back at Emily before remembering why he was here "Anyway, I came here because Jayden and I haven't had our first official date yet and I was wondering if you'd help me plan it" Mike said before his ears nearly burst by the sound of Emily squealing.

"YES, YES, YES" Emily shouted with a giant smile, standing up to give Mike a hug "I promise to make your date the most special first date ever" she said before starting to think, Mike was still in a bit of a daze from having the air squeezed out of him and almost having his ears burst when Emily finally thought of something "Hey, the fair is coming back to town and Ji is giving us the day off, you can go together, it's perfect" the yellow ranger said as she pulled Mike into his room and going through his drawers.

"What are you doing?" Mike ask as he dodged his clothes that went flying at him.

"I'm trying to find something for you to wear-AHA!" the blonde exclaimed victoriously as she pulled out some black jeans and a plain green T-shirt "you'll look nice in this" Emily said putting the clothes against Mike.

"Thanks Emily" Mike said as he hugged her.

"Naw that's alright Mike, you're like my brother, I want to help you anyway I can" Emily said returning the hug. They sat down on his bed and continued to talk for a while, Mike explaining everything he had planned.

_

"Come on Mike, lets ride this one" Jayden said as he pulled his boyfriend to another ride whilst Mike simply let him, feeling to weak and nauseas to pull back. They got in line and Jayden looked back at Mike only to see him wobbling. "You ok? You look a little green" he said, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Well, I am the green ranger" Mike said trying to force a smile whilst Jayden just rolled his eyes and walked forward as the line moved. They got on the ride and Jayden bounced in his seat a little, vaguely reminding Mike of a child waiting to get presents at Christmas.

The ride gave a jolt as it started and Jayden cheered slowly it went up till Mike could see all of the carnival. Then all of a sudden the carriage started going backwards at full speed, zipping through the tunnel before going through two loops and twisting upside down. All of a sudden Mike's stomach felt weird and before he could stop it he vomited, most of it landing and Jayden and himself.

The ride came to a stop and the other passengers got off, staring at Jayden and Mike. "I'm so sorry" Mike croakily said, stomach feeling like it was doing flips.

"All good" Jayden said with a smile, standing up and helping Mike out.

"Are you kidding me?" Mike asked looking at Jayden as if he was crazy. "I just barfed all over you, aren't you grossed out?"

"Nope, I'm fine, although I do feel unpleasantly sticky; can we go back to the dojo and change?" Jayden asked laughing a little before wrinkling his nose at the smell coming off his clothes.

"Sure" Mike said as he and Jayden walked back to the dojo.

When they got back to the dojo they saw that no one was home, probably still at the fair, and Jayden couldn't help but smile at an idea that popped into his head. He waited till Mike had closed the doors before he started taking his shirt off slowly.

Mike watched as Jayden took his shirt off, licking his lips as he watched inch after inch of flesh revealed. He started imagining licking it, tasting it, kissing down the amazing abs until he got down to the faint snail trail that disappeared into his pants. He gulped as he started to imagine what else was hiding in those pants and found he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Jayden looked down at Mike and saw where he was staring; he chuckled to himself as he started to notice the bulge in Mike's pants. He walked towards Mike and grabbed his hand, effectively breaking him out if his trance. "Like what you see?" Jayden said with a smirk. Mike opened his mouth to say something but found that his mouth had gone dry and he couldn't form any words so he nodded his head, never breaking eye contact with Jayden. "Would you like to see more?" Jayden asked as he brought miles hand to his crotch. Mike nodded faster licking his lips as his eyes came back down to Jayden's growing bulge. Jayden started to rub Mike's hand against his crotch and let out a main whilst Mike let out a little whimper.

"What are you waiting for?" Jayden said as he moved Mike's hand to his zipper. Mike gulped again and looked into Jayden's eyes. He waited for a second to make sure that Jayden wanted this and when he saw no signs of wanting to stop, Mike slowly undid the zipper and pulled down Jayden's pants.

His eyes widened significantly as he saw Jayden's member through his underwear. Jayden was by no means lacking in size and Mike's jaw felt sore just from the thought of having the monster in his mouth, yet he had never felt this excited or nervous before. The anxiety must've been obvious because one of Jayden's hands slid under Mike's chin to get him to look at him. "Its ok baby, we'll just take it slow so you can get used to it" Jayden said as he brought Mike's jaw closer to his groin. Mike could feel the heat radiating from it on his face and let out a little moan as he got closer to his goal.

**Yes I'm evil enough to leave you hanging for a little bit longer, but I promise it wont take me as long to bring up a new chapter so keep your eyes peeled and I will be back soon.**

**~Dark Possessed~ **

**Notes: I understand that a lot has happened from when I last wrote so everything might not be quite right now but I hope that it won't matter too much and you can still enjoy.  
>Also chapter 2 has been updated to give a more sinister sense to the story so I suggest reading it again so you don't miss anything.<strong>


End file.
